The present invention relates to a transmission stand, and more particularly to a stand that properly supports and positions a transmission for repair work.
Automobile transmissions frequently need repair. The transmission itself is bulky, heavy, and has many internal parts that need to be arranged in a specific fashion. The current state of the art is to remove the transmission and place it on a work bench or on the floor. The repair, which can take a considerable amount of time, is done with the technician on his knees or bending over, which becomes uncomfortable and requires frequent breaks thereby lengthening the time for the repair. Furthermore, the fluid drainage of the transmission is very difficult to complete because of the shape of the transmission with no well defined low point. The fluid also will run onto the floor creating a further environmental and clean up problem.
Vierling U.S. Pat. No. 3,461,832 describes a method of lifting an outboard motor up and out of the water while the motor remains mounted on the boat. This device consists of a cable attached to the motor which is further attached to a lever arm mounted on the side of the boat. Although effective for raising the motor, it is completely ineffective for lifting a transmission into an upright position. The free transmission would simply spin and fall on the floor.
Geise U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,194 describes an easel-type device for working on parts. The mounting of a transmission on this type of device would require a crane. Furthermore, maintaining the transmission on the easel would be difficult since the easel would be very top heavy. With the significant weight of a transmission attached, it would easily topple and would be an unacceptable work surface.
Gerber U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,365 describes a device which takes a vertical object and brings it to a horizontal position. This does not help in the use of transmission servicing since the optimum final position is not quite vertical. There is no method for lifting the transmission which is horizontal on the floor to the vertical position.